


And Baby Makes...them Grandparents

by Verseau_87



Series: Being Wolves [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Becoming Grandparents, Crying, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: One-shot from Ontas Lykos and Eimei Lykos world.XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything related to Glee XD

"Dad! It hurts!" Isabella screamed out as she gripped Kurt's hand tightly in hers, and he gently stroked over her sweaty forehead, while hushing her.

"I know, baby, it's ok." He soothed in a gentle voice as she sat forward with another strong contraction.

"Ok, I need a few big pushes here now." The doctor said from the other end of the bed, and Kurt grasped his daughter's hand firmly in his.

"You can do this, sweetheart." Kurt reassured her as she panted loudly and braced herself for the next pain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It had been a quiet, normal day when they had found out.

Just a regular winter day.

It was the first snow that New York was to see this year, it was late February, dark and cold. 

Kurt was in the town car on his way home from work. Blaine had text him at lunch time, and told him that he wouldn't be able to pick Grace and Hope up from school, so Kurt had taken the rest of the afternoon off of work to be home for it. He left his office in Melissa's very capable hands.

Nobody else was around to get the kids, it was just him and Blaine here now, for the most part, Sam flittered back and forth from New Jersey, where he now lived, to help sometimes, but he and his girlfriend Rebecca, had moved in together and Kurt didn't want to get in the way of his life.

Sebastian and Hunter had moved to San Francisco after they got married last year, Sebastian opening his own law firm out there, and Hunter being offered the job of Principle in a new school. And they had now been pondering over adopting children of their own. They were both doing well, they always came back every Thanksgiving. Hunter had claimed that nothing beat Kurt's Thanksgiving dinners.

Puck had moved back to L.A, claiming to be keeping an eye on Elizabeth for them, but Kurt knew better. Seems like Puck and Quinn had reconciled some time over the last few years, and they had started to date again. Nothing in the matters of love ever escaped Kurt, and Puck had been shocked when Kurt already knew. The face he made, had Kurt laughing for an hour straight.

Kurt couldn't believe how time had flown, and all the drama over the last couple of years seemed like distant memories now.

Hope was 5 years old, 6 this summer, Alex had also left for college, September just gone. He had moved out to Michigan, he got a full football scholarship for Michigan State, playing Quarterback for the Wolverines. Blaine had been ecstatic for their boy, and so had Grandpa Burt. 

Alex had always wanted to play professional football, and now he was only a couple of years away from achieving his dream of playing for the Panthers in the NFL.

He and his high school sweetheart Max, had both moved out there, got an apartment together, and jobs. Kurt and Blaine were really proud of the man Alex had become. He was confident, kind, brave and smart. And they knew he would do so well on is own in the world.

Kurt had been a little disheartened when his two oldest children couldn't come home for Christmas and New Years but as long as they were happy and doing well in college, he was happy.

He was just about to walk out of the door, to hit the store for milk before he went to get Grace and Hope, when the door burst open and a frantic and upset Isabella almost knocked him over on her way past him, running up the stairs and into her bedroom, sobbing.

Kurt was shocked at first, before he gently closed the front door, and waited a few moments, before walking up to her room. He knocked softly on her door, and waited for her permission to enter.

He tried to give his teenagers the space they needed, especially when it came to relationships. His children seemed to fare better when they sorted out their own feelings, and fought their own battles, without the influence of their parents. He watched and listened from afar, making sure they thought with their own hearts and heads, to deal with their own relationships. It set them up better for later in life, when they would be dealing with it alone.

Isabella's boyfriend's name was Ryan. They had been dating for nearly a year now, and he was a good kid. He got along well with Isabella's brothers and sisters, and also with Kurt and Blaine. Sure, sometimes they had little arguments, but what was life without a little conflict, he and Blaine fought all the time.

He heard a muffled "Come in" and he opened the door slowly, to see Isabella laying face down on her bed, face buried into her pillow, sniffling back the emotion.

"Sweetie? What's the matter?" Kurt said gently as he sat on her bed and placed a hand on her back, "Di you and Ryan fight again?"

"...No." came her sad, slightly muffled reply, and Kurt sighed as he rubbed soothing circles into her blouse covered back.

"Then what's wrong? Something at school?" Kurt asked and again he got a little shake of her head in response, "Honey, please tell me what's wrong."

"Everything's wrong, dad!" She cried as she lifted her head, nearly bursting into a fresh round of tears.

"Tell me, baby." Kurt insisted and she looked up at him with questioning and sad eyes.

"...Promise you won't hate me or get mad?"

"Oh honey I could never hate you," He said with a small smile, but she just peered up at him with nervous eyes, and he nodded, "I promise, I won't get mad."

She paused and bit her lower lip for a moment, before she took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant!" She sobbed out and then buried her face into her pillow again, crying loudly.

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, his face losing it's colour as he sat in silent shock. He sat on her bed, staring ahead with wide eyes, for a while, until her sobs had quieted and she turned to look at him. He melted a little as he saw the fear in her eyes, and he gathered her into his arms.

"Dad!" She cried against his chest, and he pulled her tighter as she wailed.

"Ok, darling, alright...it's ok, I'm here baby." He repeated soothing words over and over, as he ran a hand through her hair and held onto her.

The words he was using to comfort her, were working to comfort him too, and he calmed slowly. 

'Oh my god! I'm going to be a grandpa at 48!' ' It's ok, we'll help her through it.' 'Oh crap, what's Blaine going to say?' 'It's fine, Kurt calm down, she's your baby, you can get through this.' 'Oh my poor little girl.'

When he had calmed down enough to get out of his own inner monologue, he realised that Isabella had cried herself to sleep and he gently placed her down onto her bed before he walked out. He still needed to go and get the girls from school. He'll worry about it later.

The house was noisy when Blaine walked in after work, Justin and Bradley were playing some fighting game on the PlayStation in the lounge, Isabella was talking to someone on her phone, Grace and Hope were playing 'Fairy Princesses' and running around the room, swishing their little wands around. And Kurt was in the kitchen making dinner, banging pots and pans as he placed them around the kitchen.

Blaine greeted everyone as he walked through, and only managed a nod in his direction, except for Hope who had run over to give him a hug and then swished her wand and said, "Daddy, now you're a frog!" before she ran off again.

He smiled to himself and then shook his head as he walked through to the kitchen to see his husband muttering and mumbling to himself while he mixed something in a bowl, and Blaine smiled as he realised that Kurt was in his won head. He decided to sneak up on him, walking quietly and slowly behind him until he could wrap his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt jumped.

"Oh- You scared the crap out of me!" Kurt said after he had gasped and Blaine planted an apologetic kiss on the back of his neck.

"Sorry," Blaine said and then turned Kurt in his arms, "Hi."

"Hi." Kurt responded with a small smile and planted a quick kiss against his lips, before turning back to his dinner preparations. 

Blaine frowned.

"Everything ok?" He asked as he watched his husband frantically pulling ingredients together, and Kurt turned worried eyes at him.

"No...but we'll talk later." Kurt said as he faced Blaine with a reassuring smile and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Is it about us?" He asked a little nervously and Kurt shook his head.

"No."

"Oh...good." Blaine said with a small relieved sigh.

After dinner, while Isabella had disappeared to her bedroom, Kurt pulled Blaine into the lounge to sit with him, while Justin, Bradley and Grace did their homework at the kitchen table.

Hope just grabbed her doll house from the toy box and sat playing on the floor in front of them.

"So...? Am I allowed to know what's going on now?" Blaine asked and took one of Kurt's hands in his, noticing the slight tremors on his husband's skin.

"Ok...so I don't really know how to say this," Kurt said with a slight grimace and Blaine furrowed his brows as he turned to face him, and Kurt breathed a little deeper, "Ok, here goes...Isabella's pregnant."

"What?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Aah! Please! I can't do it!"

"Yes you can."

"No I can't!"

"Yes you can! You're my daughter I know you can, now push!"

"Aaah!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine got up out of his seat, with a ghost white face, and a sad frown and walked slowly towards the stairs. Kurt sighed as he got up to follow him. They ascended the stairs slowly together, and approached Isabella's room. Blaine knocked on the door, but didn't wait for a reply before he pushed it open.

Isabella hung up the phone, to whoever she had been talking too, and watched them as they both walked in and closed the door down behind them. She had her eyes fixed on Blaine as he walked closer. 

His eyes were sad, and Kurt watched as Isabella's eyes turned from frightened to sad in an instant.

"Izzy," Blaine said in a sad voice and Isabella looked away from him, as the tears built up again, "Is it true baby?"

"I'm so sorry, Daddy!" She exclaimed as she buried her face into her hands and cried, and Blaine rushed forward quickly to wrap his arms around her.

"Ssh, it's ok, baby, it's ok, I've got you." Blaine was whispering into her hair, while his own tears ran down his face, and Kurt watched them both sadly. 

Blaine and Isabella both sunk to the floor, both crying now, wrapped around each other, and after a little hesitation, Kurt went to join them, wrapping his arms around them both, holding his husband and his daughter together through it all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A tiny, shrill cry filled the hospital room, as Isabella fell back down against the pillows behind her, thoroughly exhausted, and the doctor gave her a small smile while lifting and placing the baby onto her chest.

Kurt was stood frozen in shock again, standing and watching from beside the bed. Watching his daughter cradle the tiny wriggling body on her chest closer, and cooing at it.

"It's a girl." The doctor told them as she smiled gently and began taking her gloves off, and Kurt just blinked at her before looking back over to the pair on the bed.

"A girl," He whispered, as he watched them both with a small smile, and Isabella was softly shushing the baby, "my...granddaughter."

He reached out and stroked a hand through Isabella's hair, smiling down at her and his tiny granddaughter, and she smiled back up at him. He motioned to the door, as he moved away and she nodded with a smile, and he opened the door and left the room.

As Kurt walked out of the room, he still held a small smile on his lips. He couldn't believe it.

He walked out into the waiting area, where Blaine sat with Grace and Hope, and as soon as he spotted Kurt he rose to walk towards him.

Kurt gave him a tired look as Blaine reached him and wrapped his arms around him.

"We have a granddaughter." Kurt whispered against Blaine's shoulder and he felt his husband sigh and laugh lightly as his arms tightened their hold around him.

Kurt stayed in the waiting area with Hope and Grace while Blaine moved towards the door, and Kurt laughed and shook his head lightly at the excited look on his husband's face as he walked through the door, intent on seeing his daughter and grandchild.

It had all seemed to happen quickly. The last year had flown by so fast. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt and Blaine were there with Isabella when she told Ryan, and were there with them both when they told Ryan's parents. 

Ryan's parents had reacted exactly like Blaine and Kurt had, shocked and then promising to help whenever they could. 

Ryan had also promised to stand by Isabella's side, but that had only lasted through until the 25th week, when Isabella started getting moody and then they couldn't stand to be around each other anymore.

Blaine and Kurt had gone to every appointment with her, had held her hair back during the morning sickness, had listened to every moan, comforted every time she cried about it, advised her through every single thing that was happening. 

Telling Burt and Carole had been hard. Isabella didn't want to do it herself, so it was left to Kurt and Blaine to tell the grandparents. Burt had hit the roof, but Carole had managed to calm him down, for them to all talk through it. They had also offe3red their support and help when needed, after Burt had calmed enough to think rationally.

Pam had been shocked and so had Cooper. Puck had been angry and so had Sam.

Sebastian and Hunter had been surprised but supportive. 

Alex had not taken it very well, claiming he would come back and kick Ryan's ass, but Kurt and Blaine had both told him that they would deal with it and it was Isabella's decision in the end. Elizabeth had cried for her sister, and had wanted to talk to her. They spoke for hours and cried together.

In the end, Isabella had decided to keep the baby, but she didn't want to find out what she was having until the very end, wanting the surprise.

Kurt had been adamant about the doctor he wanted to take care of her, Dr McKenzie, who was there through every one of Kurt's.

She had agreed when she had found out who Isabella was, and before they knew it, their daughter was going into labour in week 37, her waters breaking some time during the night and soaking her bed.

She had wanted Kurt in the room with her, all the way through, no one else. Not even Ryan, which again was her decision.

Kurt had promised to be by her side all the way through and he kept it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Were any of ours this tiny?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt hovered over the baby, in her tiny crib in the corner of Isabella's room.

They were speaking quietly while Isabella slept, their little girl thoroughly exhausted after what she went through yesterday. Today they had both been released to come home. Both healthy and happy.

"Hope was, but the rest...no." Kurt replied, keeping his eyes on the small baby's face, resting peacefully in sleep.

"She's so pretty though, look." Blaine said and Kurt turned a smile to his husband before agreeing as he looked down.

"I know, so precious."

He and Blaine just stared down at their first grandchild for a moment, taking in her features, committing them all to memory, and watching her tiny fists clench and unclench as she slept on.

"Has Isabella got a name for her?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt nodded.

"It was out of two, I think?" He whispered back, "Alena or Carmen."

"Oh I like Carmen, it's pretty, like her." Blaine said as he reached into the crib to run a finger gently down the baby's cheek, making her stir a little, until Kurt batted him away from her.

"Don't wake her up," Kurt said as Blaine gave him a breathy laugh, "Come on, we'd better go to bed. No doubt one of us will be up in the night with them."

"You want to be first or me?" Blaine asked him with a smirk as they walked out and down the hall to their own room.

"Oh definitely you." Kurt said and Blaine laughed as he followed Kurt into their room.


End file.
